


Не стоит верить зеркалам

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Зеркала могут свести с ума. Впрочем, не только они.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 12





	Не стоит верить зеркалам

**Author's Note:**

> AU, действие происходит примерно в 1913-1914-ом году, до событий ФТ, лайт!Геллерт

«Ежедневный пророк» извещал своих читателей, что профессор Дамблдор, недавно опубликовавший работу, посвященную пятому свойству драконьей крови, на вопрос интервьюера о своих слабостях сокрушенно развел руками и признался в неодолимой тяге к сладкому и хорошей музыке. Ученики в Хогвартсе были осведомлены, что их любимый преподаватель питает слабость к сложным шахматным задачам и старым книгам. Коллеги порой закатывали глаза при виде его щеголеватых нарядов. И только сам Альбус точно знал, как выглядит его настоящая слабость. Он видел ее отражение в холодной зеркальной глади, скрытой в полумраке Выручай-комнаты.

Часто наведываться к зеркалу Еиналеж было глупо. Старый артефакт манил, притягивал, выпивая жизненные силы и магию, отравляя мысли, и Альбус боролся со своими желаниями. Но раз в несколько месяцев все равно приходил заглянуть в глубины отражений, тайно надеясь и опасаясь, что на этот раз что-то все-таки изменится. Что Геллерт больше не будет улыбаться ему и протягивать руку. Не скажет беззвучно: «Что ты там возишься, я тебя заждался уже!» — он столько раз слышал эту фразу тем проклятым летом, что легко читал ее по губам. По побледневшим, истончившимся губам взрослого мужчины, которого Альбус, как ни старался, мог представить только по пояс — в точности как на колдографиях в газетах и агитационных листовках.

Он ни разу не видел Геллерта взрослым вживую, но знал каждую его черту. И видел в проклятом зеркале каждый раз. И стыдился той вспышки радости, которую вызывало у него отражение его собственных желаний и фантазий.

Чем ближе было лето, тем тяжелее становилось оставаться по ночам в спальне. Днем отвлекала работа, рутина, дети… Ночью приходили сны. Или воспоминания. И неизвестно, что было хуже. Альбус варил себе зелье Сна без сновидений, но любое снадобье, как его ни улучшай, вызывает привыкание и теряет эффективность, если принимать его без перерывов. Вот так и выходило, что в мае и июне он наведывался к зеркалу чаще, чем обычно. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он заставил себя дописать статью в «Вестник трансфигурации», ответил на письма от коллег и уже после полуночи отправился умыться — в глаза словно песка насыпало.

Полутемная ванная в его покоях была давно изучена, так что зажигать Люмос Альбус поленился. Закатал рукава, наклонился к умывальнику, плеснул в лицо водой, разогнулся, моргая…

И замер. За его спиной, смутно отражаясь в зеркале, застыла знакомая фигура. Видно в полумраке было плохо, но прическа, осанка, знакомый золотистый блеск фиала в вырезе рубашки… Альбус почувствовал, как губы складываются в горькую усмешку, когда бездумно протянул руку к стеклу.

— Геллерт… — Звук собственного голоса отрезвил достаточно, чтобы осознать, что зеркало перед ним было самым обычным, даже не говорящим и уж точно не имеющим ничего общего с Еиналеж, а значит…

«Что ж, я наконец сошел с ума. Говорят, с гениями это случается».

Альбус нервно хохотнул и снова вытянул руку вперед, на этот раз — чтобы коснуться отражения Гриндельвальда, которое зашевелилось и в два шага добралось до его собственного зеркального двойника. Обняло за пояс, не давая дернуться…

То, что в реальности он тоже прижат к горячему, осязаемому телу, Альбус понял, только когда его ухо обжег выдох:

— Тебя в детстве не пугали тем, что может вылезти из зеркала, если слишком долго в него смотреть, Tölpel*?!

Мысли в голове текли медленно и вязко, под стать привидевшемуся то ли сну, то ли бреду сумасшедшего. Геллерт в его комнатах в Хогвартсе? Геллерт, который, кажется, ни разу после их расставания не ступал на английскую землю? Который даже свою пропаганду по эту сторону пролива почти не вел?

Альбус вяло попытался ущипнуть себя за руку и зашипел сквозь зубы от боли. Потом пришла мысль, что это может быть боггарт, но палочку он так и не достал, вместо этого намертво вцепившись в рукав удерживающего его за талию призрака прошлого. В глубине души он твердо знал: даже если он сошел с ума, если это наваждение — пусть будет. Пусть будет рядом с ним. Таким, каким Альбус его запомнил: прячущим заботу за резкостью, окруженным гремучей магией, не уступающей его собственной, идеально прижавшимся к нему вплотную…

— Геллерт… — повторил он, оглушенный эмоциями, и поднес свободную руку к щеке материализовавшегося видения, сверлящего его недовольным взглядом через зеркало. — Я так хотел тебя увидеть, и так боялся. А сейчас не страшно. Хорошо быть сумасшедшим… Ай!

— В себя приди! — прошипела в ответ его фантазия и замахнулась для повторной пощечины. — Великий Дамблдор так заигрался с запрещенными артефактами, что уже не может отличить сон от яви! Альбус!

Очень злой, очень настоящий Геллерт еще раз чувствительно залепил ему по лицу, а потом открыл кран и сунул под воду рыжую голову бывшего любовника.

— Как ты… Что ты… — вывернувшись и сердито отплевываясь, начал Альбус, чувствуя, как опухает щека и испытывая прилив негодования из-за подобного с собой обращения. А потом замер, хлопая глазами, в полной мере осознав наконец, кто именно стоит рядом с ним и чем это ему грозит. — Ты с ума сошел?! Соваться в Хогвартс! А если тебя здесь увидят?! Отсюда очень сложно аппарировать и…

Непрошеные слова и советы сыпались с губ сами, как будто бы это Геллерт мог пострадать при столкновении с аврорами. Как будто бы Альбус все еще был на одной с ним стороне…

— Не смей больше смотреть в Еиналеж! Никогда! Даже не подходи к нему! Ты понял меня?! — Не слушая, что ему говорят, Геллерт тряхнул его за шиворот так, что зубы клацнули. И это неожиданно взбесило.

— С каких пор ты указываешь мне, что делать? — Альбус мотнул головой, щурясь — очки остались лежать на умывальнике. — И с каких пор ты за мной следишь?

— С моих шестнадцати? Всегда? — раздраженно отозвался Геллерт, снова обхватывая его за пояс и утыкаясь носом в шею, как в юности. Заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Дай мне слово, что больше не пойдешь к нему. И покажешься целителям. И я сразу же уйду.

Альбус шумно, растерянно выдохнул, чувствуя, что все меньше понимает, что происходит.

— Но зачем ты вообще… Что происходит?!

— Происходит то, что на вашем острове министерские работники не способны даже быстро извлечь из школы, где учатся их дети, артефакт, по шкале опасности попадающий в категорию «А»! А один гений пользуется этим артефактом, не думая о последствиях! — Геллерт чувствительно куснул его за шею. Совсем не нежно. — Его же так называемые друзья даже не способны заметить, что он попал под влияние зачарованной безделушки! Альбус, опасно верить зеркалам, это даже в магловских сказках написано.

— А тебе? Тебе можно верить? — Место укуса пульсировало и пекло, но это странным образом одновременно раздражало и возбуждало. Хотелось ответить тем же. Хотелось повернуться и тоже ударить, рвануть зубами, оставить следы, такие же, как остались на его сердце после всего, что случилось в Годриковой Лощине. Там в его желании прикоснуться к Геллерту была нежность, сейчас же…

Альбус крутанулся в объятиях, чтобы увидеть лицо Геллерта, а не его отражение. Дотронулся кончиками пальцев до скулы, щеки, губ, провел по вспыхнувшему от его касания фиалу кровной клятвы, убеждая себя в реальности происходящего. Покачал головой. Перед глазами все плыло, в ушах шумело, и он был совсем не уверен, что может довериться собственным ощущениям. Но все равно…

— В моем зеркале — ты. Тебе верить нельзя. Поэтому молчи!

И Альбус отчаянно потянулся за поцелуем. Почему-то он был совершенно уверен, что настоящий Геллерт его тут же оттолкнет.

Есть вещи, которые невозможно забыть, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Глаза Геллерта, в которых зрачки расширены настолько, что занимают почти всю радужку. Его «Альбус…» на полувыдохе-полустоне. Биение чужого сердца вплотную к груди, когда совершенно невозможно разомкнуть объятия, целуясь почти вслепую, наугад, сталкиваясь то лбами, то носами.

Альбус хотел сделать больно, отплатить. Хотел поймать за хвост свою фантазию из глубин Еиналеж. Хотел почувствовать себя снова счастливым, хотя бы ненадолго вернувшись назад в прошлое… Не вышло. Они были уже не те: старше, злее, сильнее. Они оба знали, что такое непонимание окружающих и отчаянное одиночество. Краткий миг единения не мог ничего исправить. Поцелуи горчили. И все равно не хватило сил отказаться от нежданно сбывшегося желания почувствовать рядом с собой… неважно, если это просто иллюзия…

Альбус тряхнул головой, запрещая себе думать. Не позволяя представлять, что же будет потом, когда его разум прояснится после долгого целебного сна под зельем. До «потом» было «сейчас», и портить его совсем не хотелось. Геллерт, похоже, рассуждал похожим образом, потому что вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, вырваться, посмеяться, он прижал его к себе, ответил на поцелуй, а потом, так и не отрываясь от губ, потянул в спальню, беспорядочно и жадно водя ладонями по ягодицам и пояснице. Да еще и в каждом его поцелуе, в оставленной зубами отметине, во властных касаниях так и сквозило хищное желание присвоить.

«Мой. Ты — мой. Не смей об этом забывать!»

Чтобы это уловить, Альбусу не нужно было даже легилименцию использовать.

Поэтому он растерялся, когда Геллерт — уже без одежды, сброшенной по дороге чарами — откинулся на кровати на спину, обхватывая его коленями за талию, и выдохнул несколько заклинаний, которыми Альбус с их совместного лета ни разу не пользовался.

— Уверен?

Его сердито пнули пяткой. Так же, как и тогда.

Укус за губу, рывок. Уронивший его на себя Геллерт оказался горячим, его изрядно потряхивало, как и самого Альбуса. От нетерпения. От желания слиться в одно целое — телами, магией, сознаниями…

Альбус распахнул свой разум рывком, не думая, как в юности, позволяя почувствовать восторг, благодарность…

— Сумасшедший! — почему-то шепотом отозвался Геллерт и первым подался навстречу бедрами, прикусив губу и направляя его член рукой в себя.

Сознание плыло от переизбытка впечатлений, от того, как магия теплыми волнами проходила через оба тела, подстраивая их друг для друга, от лихорадочных мыслей Геллерта, непроизвольно уловленных с помощью легилименции, его нетерпения и раздражения от глухого отзвука быстро тающей боли, смешанной с новой волной возбуждения… Альбуса еще хватило, чтобы, мелко вздрагивая, заставить себя замереть, упираясь в постель руками, но после он мог только жмуриться, мысленно отсчитывая про себя секунды и гадая, когда пройдет достаточно, чтобы…

— Ты уснул?   
Голос у Геллерта был хриплый и чуть подрагивающий, на висках и лбу блестела испарина, но на губах играла обычная самодовольная усмешка, как и всегда, когда все шло в полном соответствии с его планами. Он поерзал, притираясь ближе, покачивая бедрами, закинул одну ногу Альбусу на спину и повелительно постучал по ней пяткой. 

— У тебя кровать скрипит, — хмыкнул он спустя довольно продолжительное время, за которое они успели поменяться местами и повторить.

— Она не выдержала двойного груза гениальности, — сонно отозвался Альбус, устроивший голову у Геллерта на плече. — Утром починю… наверное…

Он еще несколько секунд позволил себе полежать с прикрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь теплом и правильностью своих ощущений. Пытаясь сделать вид, что все так, как и должно быть. А потом со вздохом применил к себе бодрящие чары и призвал с помощью Акцио забытые в ванной очки. Голова после бессонницы последних ночей все равно кружилась, мысли путались. Может, поэтому вырвалось с детства привычное:

— Будешь чай? Для кофе нужно вызывать домовых эльфов, а это опасно для тебя.

— Англичанин… — Геллерт покачал головой и перевернулся на бок, опершись на руку. — Времени нет на ваши неспешные церемонии. Я же собирался просто поговорить, а ты…

— Что я? — уточнил Альбус хмуро, чувствуя желание прикрыться, отгородиться хотя бы одеждой или покрывалом от легкой насмешки в голосе любовника. От того, что только что между ними было: сейчас его безумный порыв вовсе не выглядел как что-то правильное. Скорее как срыв, спровоцированный видениями из зачарованного зеркала.

— Оказался слишком хорош для меня, как и всегда. — Геллерт улыбнулся, пытаясь пригладить волосы. Потом боднул его головой в плечо, огладил, успокаивая, словно почувствовал внезапную смену настроения. — Послушай, Альбус, то, что сейчас между нами произошло, — это настоящее. Не иллюзия, не мираж и не наваждение. Но то, за чем ты приходишь к зеркалу Еиналеж, — фантом. Обман. Его отражение лжет. В нем не я.

Альбус нахмурился, силясь осознать сказанное. В голове гудело. А Геллерт заговорил быстрее, глотая окончания, будто опасаясь, что его перебьют.

— Мои люди отслеживали сведения о легендарных артефактах, ты знаешь почему. След Еиналеж привел в Хогвартс, я спрашивал свой пророческий дар, он показал… Я не хотел вмешиваться напрямую. Надеялся, что проклятую стекляшку заберет ваше Министерство, но недооценил бюрократическую волокиту. Мое анонимное прошение, наверное, до сих пор в завалах на столе какого-нибудь мелкого клерка! Поэтому я и пришел сам. И прошу тебя, дай мне слово, что ты забудешь дорогу к этому зеркалу! Альбус, ты ведь всегда был так осторожен! Действовал по правилам! Помнил про соблюдение всех этих инструкций… Что ты творишь?!

В последнем выкрике было столько искренней тревоги, что Альбус удивленно приподнял брови, а потом и вовсе накрыл скомкавшую простыню ладонь своей.

— Геллерт… Я осторожен, правда. И я умею работать с артефактами. Но если тебя это так беспокоит — я больше не стану смотреть в зеркало Еиналеж. И если ты пытался изъять его из школы через Министерство, дело вовсе не в бюрократии. Дело в независимости Хогвартса. Мы имеем право на хранение реликвий и очень плохо относимся к посягательствам на наши свободы. Совет попечителей никогда бы… Но это мелочи, да еще и неважные.

Он пальцем обвел сначала подбородок, а потом абрис губ любовника.

— Что для меня важно… Ты пришел, потому что хотел меня защитить? От моей собственной глупости? Разовая акция из жалости? Низко же я пал!

— Я пришел, потому что хочу, чтобы в новом мире, который я построю, ты был рядом со мной, на его вершине. Не сведенный с ума пыльными зеркалами! — резко отозвался Геллерт, отводя глаза. Вспыхнувший у него на щеках румянец был заметен даже в полумраке комнаты.

— Двое не уместятся на одной вершине, — покачал головой Альбус. — А я не хочу снова наставлять на тебя палочку. Больше никогда.

Он хотел продолжить, объяснить, что путь Геллерта вряд ли приведет к тем высотам, которых тот жаждет, но неожиданно обнаружил, что любовник отпрянул от него и магией призывает свою разбросанную по полу одежду.

— Ты выбрал сегодня странный способ показать, что не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего! — ядовито сообщил Геллерт, набрасывая на плечи рубашку. — Но если ты намерен строить свой единоличный мир, позволь тебе заметить, что сумасшедший правитель…

Альбус ухватил его за пояс и рывком опрокинул обратно на постель, прежде чем успел осознать собственные действия.

— Ты не так понял! — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле при мысли, что Геллерт может прямо сейчас встать и уйти… еще лет на двадцать, а может быть, и навсегда. — Я не хочу свой мир, меня устраивает должность скромного школьного учителя! Ты же знаешь, что показывает мне Еиналеж… Не уходи!

Если Геллерт решит, что он планирует создать свою противоборствующую группировку по захвату власти, и снова сбежит, злой и оскорбленный на весь свет… Альбус был не готов брать на себя последствия, которые мог в бешенстве обрушить на Европу волшебник, по способностям не уступающий ему самому.

А еще он устал быть один. Очень устал.

— Скромный школьный учитель, — с сарказмом отозвался Геллерт, покорно вытягиваясь на простынях. — Со спокойной, устроенной жизнью… И не боишься, что я ее переверну и уничтожу? Снова? Или даже еще хуже. Я ведь изменился не только внешне, Геллерта из твоих воспоминаний больше нет. А тот, кто есть, еще менее добр, терпелив и внимателен, и уж точно не может претендовать на звание хорошего человека. Не говоря уж о том, что покрыт шрамами с ног до головы. Ты точно уверен, что не пожалеешь завтра?

Альбус закатил глаза и тоном, каким разговаривал с безнадежно отстающими учениками, готовыми упасть в обморок прямо на экзамене, сообщил:

— Если бы мне были нужны мои воспоминания — я бы использовал думосброс. Если бы я думал, что ты не изменился — я видел бы тебя в Еиналеж шестнадцатилетним. Если бы я был не уверен, что мне это нужно — ты бы сейчас тут не лежал. И да, мне тоже уже не восемнадцать, и я давно не тот подающий блестящие надежды молодой идиот. Не вижу, чтобы тебя это сильно смущало.

Он фыркнул, тряхнул головой, дунул на челку Геллерта, заставив ее упасть ему на глаза.

— А твои домыслы по поводу моего якобы обретенного спокойствия я даже комментировать не буду. Геллерт, я преподаю детям! Лаюсь с Министерством, которое то и дело подозревает меня в коварных планах по захвату власти. Общаюсь с коллегами по научной стезе, и гадючье кубло — это самое ласковое название для наших междусобойчиков. Что из всего этого подразумевает покой? Разве что вечный, когда от такой жизни сам в себя запустишь Аваду…

— Что-то ты рисуешь совсем беспросветное существование, — неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ любовник, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. — Знаешь, как мне сейчас хочется сделать вид, что я поверил, перекинуть тебя через плечо и утащить с собой? Могу хоть сейчас нас аппарировать, если тебя здесь ничто не держит. Но ведь это не так. Твоя школа, все эти дети… И не смотри на меня так осуждающе! Я понимаю, что ты делаешь — ищешь другой путь в новый мир. Твои дети — маги будущего с новым взглядом на существующее мироустройство. Я прав?

Альбус медленно кивнул, прикрывая глаза. И вздрогнул, когда почувствовал ласковое прикосновение к щеке.

— Все правильно. Если у меня не получится, останетесь ты и твои ученики. Не стоит класть все яйца в одну корзину. Правда, твое сидение в Хогвартсе создает определенные неудобства для наших встреч, боюсь, часто аппарировать сюда не стоит даже мне…

— Ты уходишь?

— Альбус, сколько ты не спал нормально? И сколько провел времени перед Еиналеж? Я просто боюсь, что ты сейчас не способен здраво оценивать реальность. Я вернусь. Если ты этого захочешь, когда придешь в себя. А пока… Зачарованные зеркала для начала? А там посмотрим?

— Ты только что рассказывал мне, что даже маглы призывают не доверять зеркалам! — прыснул Альбус, чувствуя, что не в силах остановить нервный смех, пришедший на смену напряжению. Он уткнулся лицом Геллерту в шею, стараясь выровнять дыхание, повторяя про себя трансфигурационные уравнения. Только истерику ему не хватало сейчас закатить. — Я сейчас… На самом деле зеркала для связи — хорошая идея. А насчет аппараций — если будешь переноситься сразу в Запретный лес, никто тебя не отследит, разве что кентавры, но они принципиально в нашу человеческую суету не лезут, а той неразумной твари, которая попробует тебя надкусить, я заранее сочувствую…

Он потерся о руку, поглаживающую его по волосам, обнял Геллерта поперек груди и, помявшись, спросил:

— А ты правда готов меня утащить в свое тайное логово? Так просто?

— Да, и перестань меня на это провоцировать! Есть у тебя из чего трансфигурировать зеркала? Я зачарую. Третий час ночи, Альбус. Мне пора уходить, а тебе — выспаться и решить, приснилось тебе все, что произошло, или нет. И чего ты хочешь дальше. Что тут сложного?

— Все, — буркнул Альбус недовольно, крепче сжимая руки на долгую и одновременно отвратительно короткую минуту, чтобы потом разжать их и позволить Геллерту встать. — Потому что я хочу тебя, чтобы кто-нибудь написал за меня план уроков на следующий семестр, проклясть одного критика с непроизносимой фамилией и заменить нашего Министра магии, который никак не может определиться с курсом магической Британии во время магловской войны, которая вот-вот наступит! Это уже последнему сквибу понятно, а не только кентаврам с их красным Марсом… Вот мне только побегов старшеклассников, возжелавших погеройствовать, не хватало. Я уж молчу про тех, у кого родители — маглы и окажутся в самом центре заварухи…

Он поморщился, проводя ладонями по лицу, чувствуя, что снова завелся от поднятой им самим неприятной темы. Наколдовал себе воды в стоящий у постели стакан и жадно ее выпил. А после на стакан и наложил трансфигурационные чары, превратив его в небольшое ручное зеркало в деревянной оправе. Заднюю сторону украшал резной узор в китайском стиле с фениксом и драконом, стремящимися навстречу друг другу.

— Такое подойдет? На крови связь делать будешь? — Они уже смешивали кровь и магию ради клятвы. Одной капли будет достаточно, чтобы связать зеркала лучше любого обряда, настроив только на них двоих, но… Альбус усилием воли подавил дрожь. Бояться было поздно. Сходить с ума — так до конца.

Занятый своей одеждой Геллерт, похоже, не заметил его внутренних метаний и, подняв голову, уважительно поцокал языком, придирчиво осматривая зеркальце со всех сторон.

— Как приятно иметь дело с магистром трансфигурации…Феникс и дракон? В китайской традиции это означает идеальную пару, символ молодоженов, знаешь об этом? — Он коротко рассмеялся и, взмахнув вытащенной из кармана палочкой, создал точную копию зеркала Альбуса. Снова взмахнул — и с ладони скатились две капли крови, впитавшиеся в стекло. Альбус повторил его действия, страдальчески зажмурившись, когда заклинание рассекло палец. Неглубоко, но неприятно. Подождал, пока кровь попадет на оба зеркала, и по-детски сунул пострадавший палец в рот.

Геллерт, глядя на это, улыбнулся и начал плести новое заклинание, связывая между собой копии зеркал, стремительно взмахивая палочкой и бормоча под нос скороговорку на латыни.

— Готово, — сообщил он спустя четверть часа, опускаясь обратно на кровать. На висках у него поблескивали капли пота: цепочка сложных заклинаний, да еще за такой короткий срок, измотала даже его. — Что касается твоих желаний, начинай с самого простого. Тебе пост Министра магии подойдет гораздо больше!

— Я отказываюсь сидеть в кресле Министра! — возмутился Альбус, нервно снимая очки и протирая их краем простыни, чтобы не вцепится заполошно в Геллерта, проверяя, насколько он обессилен. — Это… это… это опасно!

— Ну хорошо, не сиди, — милостиво разрешил ухмыляющийся Геллерт. — Хоть я и не знаю, почему ты боишься кресел, но можешь постоять за министерским столом, мне не принципиально!

Альбус молча поднял Левиосой подушку и швырнул в этого шутника.

— Сдаюсь! — возопил тот, выставив перед собой руки ладонями вперед. — Замашки у тебя, между прочим, уже начальственные: руки распускаешь, глазами сверкаешь. Как тебя только твои дети не боятся!.. Бери уже себе зеркало, мне пора.

— Напугаешь их… как и тебя, — с мрачной иронией отозвался Альбус и, поколебавшись, выбрал себе копию, созданную Геллертом. Деревянная оправа в руках приятно покалывала остаточной магией, такой знакомой и привычной, что хотелось прижаться к ней щекой, прикрыв глаза…. — Вы с моими львятами ужасающе похожи. А теперь иди уже, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя сгреб в охапку и завалился спать дальше!

— В следующий раз, — усмехнулся Геллерт, забирая парное зеркало. Двинулся было к окну, но тут же вернулся, быстро коснулся губ Альбуса своими. — Спи. И не доверяй другим зеркалам!

Утром под верещание заколдованных часов было тяжело даже просто открыть глаза, не говоря уж о том, чтобы встать. Тем более что предрассветная прохлада, забравшаяся в комнату через окно, неприятно куснула высунутую на пробу из-под одеяла пятку. 

Альбус заскулил и попытался забраться в одеяльный кокон с головой, отгораживаясь от необходимости вставать, куда-то идти, что-то говорить… В висках слабо пульсировало, мысли текли вяло и неторопливо, мышцы ощущались совершенно ватными, но хоть исчезла порожденная недосыпом головная боль, да вернулась ясность восприятия, приправленная изрядной долей самоиронии.

«Хорошие вам сны снятся, профессор, — ядовито отметил внутренний голос, когда Альбус провел рукой по коже на животе, стянутой пленкой высохшего семени. — Не пора ли прекратить сходить с ума от отражений?»

Совет был хорош. Так и следовало поступить. Пополнить запасы зелья Сна без сновидений. Забыть дорогу к Выручай-комнате. Прекратить желать Геллерта Гриндельвальда, который все равно никогда не появится в Хогвартсе, как бы этого ни хотелось…

Альбус протянул руку к стакану с водой. И не сразу понял, что произошло, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на деревянной ручке оправы. От зеркальной глади отразился солнечный луч, запуская по комнате солнечных зайчиков.

*Балбес (нем.)


End file.
